True Strength
by vampire kiss88
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata go out on mission and the unpredictable happens. They come to think that they are weak and don't deserve to be part of Konoha. With a little training and help they will see what true strength is. Also will love bloom? OC pairings!
1. friends

HEYY PEOPLE!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO DON'T BLAME ME IF ITS BAD!! OK MAYBE YOU CAN, BUT STILL TRY AND BE NICE!! HOPE U LIKE IT!!

p.s. they are all around 17.

_SASUSAKU12_

* * *

It was a stormy night in knoha. Lighting and thunder were boming all around. Most people were in there house cuddleing up near a fire, making sure they were cozy. But one person was not. Well more like group of people. What were they doing you ask?? None other than training. I mean come on, what else is there to do?

**Training:**

"UGHHHHH!!!! Guys. I'm soking wet, tired, cold, and hungry. It's frickin storming out here!! Can we pleaaaaaase leave now!!" said a very annoyed Ino.

"SUCK IT UP INO-PIG!!" Sakura yelled over to Ino.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD!!"

"YOU HEARD ME."

And with that the famous forehead-pig fight began. Well atleast untill it got stoped.

"p-p-please stop fighting. Both of you!! NOW!!" said a now irritated hinata. She knew they weren't listining so she grabed both of them by the arm. In usion they both turned there heads, just to meet a very deadly glare givin by hinata.

"WOOOT!! GO HINATA!!" Tenten yelled from behind them.

They all turned to face Tenten.

"AWWWW why stop now. This was getting good" tenten said while pulling popcorn out of nowhere. Everyone loved seeing hinata angry. Well except if she's angry at you. But lets not get into that.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE EVEN OUT HERE" screamed Ino.

Tenten thought it was her turn to speak now, "Because, Tsunade is sending us all on a very important mission and before she does she wants to see how we all are on our skill level. If she thinks we are still to weak then she will send the boys, and we can't have that happen, now can we?"

"Nicely stated Tenten." Replied Sakura.

Tenten took a fake bow, and then turned serious again. "I know you might not like it Ino, but being called weak is even worse."

Ino couldn't disagree with that. She could only imagen Naruto coming up and embarrassing her. She shiverd at the thought. _'NO! that can't happen!!' _Ino thought to herself.

Just then Hinata thought it would be a good idea to test sakura on her reflexes.

Hinata started charging at Sakura aiming to 'gentle fist' her in the gut. Luckly Sakura doged it in time and tried to counter a kick, but Hinata doged it just in time.

Ino didn't like to just watch the two girls fight, so she decided to have a _little_ spare with Tenten.

Tenten was thinking the same thing, and it ended up that they charged at eachother at the same time.

**2 hours later:**

The only sound that was heard in konoha was rain pouring down. That and the very loud panting of the girls in the forest.

"I think…_pant_…that we did…_pant_…good…" Sakura said inbetween pants. Just then she saw a nasty cut on her leg. She was running out of chakra, but this _was _training so she decided to heal it.

No one made sound for what seemed like hours.**(pshhh more like 10 minutes!)**

Finally when the panting stoped and they began to regain strength, they decided to go get some ramen.

**Konoha streets:**

"DAMMIT ITS CLOSED!! What now??" Ino said while holding her stomach signaling that she was hungry.

"H-h-how bout this. We all go to my place. Take showers, get into new clothes, and crash at my place tonight. Sounds good??" Hinata said sounding very confident.

"Sure!! But I have to get my stuff." said Sakura with a cherry smile.

"AWESOMEE!! Sleepovers mean fun, fun includes make-up, and make-up means makeovers!! I neeeed to go get all the necessaries!!" you can just guess who said that.

Tenten blushed a little remembering that Neji lives in the huyga compound, but was pulled back into rality when she heard her name.

"TENTEN!!" yelled Sakura once she saw the dreamy look on Tenten's face.

"Whaaa… oh right, the sleepover will be awesome!!"said Tenten while punching her fist in the air.

The other girls all sweatdropped. And the exact same thing was passing through there head, _Neji…_

She didn't like to show it in public, but the girls all new Tenten's **HUGE **crush on Neji. Tenten hated to admit but they were right. She was head over heels for the Huyga prodgy.

* * *

SOOOOO what did u think?? it may seem boring now but as it unravels its going to be awesome!! PLEASE REVIEW!! dont be afraid!! ur thoughts wont be half as bad as what my brother is gonna say!! one of these days i will beat the living crap outta him!! anyways tell me if u see anything wrong!!

_SASUSAKU12_


	2. the huyga compound

**Hinata's house/ Huyga conpound:**

"SHIT!! IS IT ME OR DOES THIS PLACE GET BIGGER EVERYTIME I COME!!" Ino screamed while coming through the doors of Hinata's house.** (Ino sure likes to curse!!)**

"I'm with Ino on that one!! This place makes my apartment look like a dump!!" Sakura said while racing down the hall to Hinata's room. Ino also sprinted towards the room like her life depended on it.

"P-p-please don't run! Your wet!! You will slip!!! You'll get hurt dammit!!!!" Hinata yelled, but of course no one listened.

Tenten just giggled at Hinata's last comment.

With the sudden sound Hinata noticed Tenten right next to her.

"Tenten-san, why aren't you running like a maniac?" With that comment Tenten let out another giggle.

"I think you just explained why. Unless you think I _am _a maniac!" Hinata was caught off guard by this question.

"Oh…uhhh… umm…no…Its…nothing like that" Hinata said while trying to keep cool.

Tenten just laughed, "HAHAHAHA Hinata I was just joking!!" Hinata let out a sigh. She really isn't the sarcastic type.

"GUYS ARE YA COMIN?!?!" Ino screamed so loud that everyone in the house could here**(house?? More like mansion!! No. Bigger than that!!)**

"Coming Ino-chan!!" Tenten said as she began walking.

"That's odd…" Hinata said with a confused look on her face.

"What is?" Tenten said but kept on walking.

"You hardly ever add the suffix at the end of someone's name. Not that it's a problem. But why start now?" Hinata said but still looked like she had mountains of questions.

"Before you ask anything else, I just thought I sounded so proper when you said it, so wanted to give it a shot, just to see how it sounded. So don't get all worked up."

"Hehehe sorry about that. I guess I just got a little concerned…" Hinata trailed off at the end.

The two girls proceeded their way to Hinata's room only to find about 18 boxes full of coke, red bull, chips anything else that's junk food or has caffeine. And there was Sakura and Ino doing each other's hair while having some coke.

"Wow this will be one loooooong night!!" said Hinata and Tenten at the same time.

Hinata's room- 7 am BRIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING 

That was none other than Hinata's alarm clock.

"UGHHHH" moaned Ino.

"Make it stoooooop!!" cried Sakura

"Tenten turn it off!!" Hinata said while covering her head with her pillow.

"Why me??" said a pissed Tenten.

"Because its flippen five inches away from you!!" yelled Sakura in place of Hinata. They were all lying in different angles on Hinata's bed. They really just flopped on her bed when they were tired and fell asleep in odd positions.**(I always do that with my friends!! We're just like fuck sleeping bags!!!)**

"Bitches." Tenten mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the alarm clock.

' _7:00!! WHY IS IT EVEN SET IN THE FIRST PLACE!! LET ALONE SET TO 7:00!!!' _Tenten thought as she put her hand on the 'snooze' button.

Just then some brain-cells came back to her and she remembered that at 8:00 the have to be in they Hokage's office.

"SHIT!!!!" Tenten yelled before falling off the bed.

This immediately woke up the other girls.

"Tenten!!" they all screamed at once.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"Look at the F-in clock!!" screeched Tenten.

They all turned to the clock before Sakura spoke.

"So??" she asked.

Just then Hinata realized what was wrong.

"Are you afraid of the winnie-the-poo stickers I put on it?" she asked while trying to hold back a chuckle.

To much surprise Ino was the first to figure it out.

"NOO DUMBASSES!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE IN AN HOUR!!" Ino yelled more to herself then to the others.

"CRAP!!" Sakura screamed as she sprinted toward the bathroom.

They managed to get dressed, pack their things, and eat in time.

As they left Tenten looked back kinda disappointed.

"What's wrong Tenten-san?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"Nothing much. Ii was just hoping to see Neji before we go on this trip."

"If we go on this trip." Ino pointed out.

"We are _**sooo**_ gonna past this little test of hers and go on this trip." Tenten countered.

"HELL YA" Sakura yelled

"Haha that's the spirit!" Hinata added.

And with that they were on their way to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

WOOOOT TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!! I HOPE THIS ONE WAS LONGER AND FUNIER!!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

_SASUSAKU12_


	3. Tsunade and the new girls

YO!! I WAS REALLY HOPING FOR MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS, BUT IT DOESN'T REALLY BUG ME. I ONLY HAV 2 CHAPTERS FOR GOD SAKE!! WELL ANYWAYZ THANX xosakuraharunofanxo0 FOR HAVIN THE FIRST REVIEW!! GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK!! HOPE U LIKE THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

**Tsunade's office:**The hokage was peacfully signing papers untill… 

BAMMMMM

Sakura uses her inhuman strength to knock the door down, while the other girls come running in.

once the dirt clears off tsunade sees for girls in their fighting postions. But not _just any_ girls. Three of the rookie nine and tenten from gai's team. The same girls that were supposed to be here at 8. The same girls that were great friends. The same girls that were a pain in the ass. The same girls that loved to help her out. And now, the same girls that broke down her door.

This hokage was not happy!! Infact you could see steam coming out of her ears.

"WTF" was all she could manage.

All the other girls were scared out of their minds. All but sakura. She got used to it when tsunade was her sensi.

Sakura bravly stepped forward. "tsunade-hime we broke down the door for two reasons. 1, we were in a hurry" tsunade scoffed at this. "2, we are being prepared for any test you give us."

"test…? Oh right the mission!! Well acually, I heard that you were training really hard, so I sent shizune to go see if you were worthy of going on this mission. She has been watching you for quite some time, and says you will be more than enough!! And that means no test!!"

major jaw drop.

"HUHHHHH???" was the only response the girls could think of.

Ino was thinking something different, and you could tell when she said, " WAIT SHE WAS STALKING US!! WE GAVE SECRETS AND SAID THINGS ONLY FOR US TO HEAR, AND YOU, YOU, YOU WERE WATCHING US!!"

The girls snapped out of it, only to sweatdropp and ino's last comment.

Tsunade just shrugged it off and decided to continue before the others start thinking of complaints.

"Hinata Huyga, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. You are all going to stone country to give this to the Raikage. It is a peace treaty, because all of you know that we are at an urge of war. This is considered an A-rank mission, and I suspect you do it with no flaws-"

"COUNT ON US!" Tenten yelled.

"Hai!" sakura said while soluiting

"pshhhh no problem!!" ino said with her hands on her hips. And hinata just nodded at ino's comment.

"HAHAHA I'm glad all of you are excited!! But there is one little problem…" tsunade took a deep sigh. "you will have three girls accompany you. They are strong, and about two years younger. Your job is to take them with you and treat them like you would treat yourself. They might not fit in…" tsunade trailed off at the end.

"well can we see them?" tenten said with a little excitement in her voice.

"they are not here right now but I do have a picture. It may be a little old though." Tsunade said while handing them a photo.**(you can see it on my profile under new girls!!)**

Sakura picked it up. '_WOW_' was all she could say. All three girls were wearing civilien clothes. The one on the right was a little older than the rest and had blue eyes and blue-ish gray hair. She was wearing a layerd tank top that started out as puyple then ruffled and white was under. She whore a knee high light purple skirt with the same color scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair was short and had two clips at one side. There was also string weaved on another part of her hair.

The girl on the left had long brown hair in a low ponytail and had a yellow headband on. She had amber eyes and had a lollipop in her mouth. She had an orange very shortsleeved shirt with different colored flowers on it. She whore a yellow mini skirt and those sock things that go up to your mid thigh. The soack things were rainbow. She was also holding a basket, the same arm had about for braclets.

Although the two girls were beautiful it was the middle one that stunned sakura the most.

The girl standing in the middle had pink hair. Yes I repeat PINK HAIR!! She also had a light pink hat that said cutie on it. Her hair went a little past her shoulders. She had dark green eyes and was blowing a bubble. She whore a collered black mini dress that was pink on the bottom ruffles and a pink coller. She whore a red belt on top of the dress and the same sock things that the other girl had, but in black.

The four girls just stared in aww at the picture for a few moments. The three girls look so beautiful. All the girls thought that they were filthy rich.

"W-when can we see them?" hinata questioned. The other girls just gave her a death glare. "Wat they look friendly" she tried

"ya friendly and rich" tenten countered.

"rich and beautiful" sakura added.

"beautiful and snobby." Ino finished

Tsunade just shrugged off there comments and said, "they should be here any minute."

Ironicly after she finifhed saying that the door creeked open to reveal…

* * *

HAHAHAHA UR GONNA HAV TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!! ANYWAYZ PLAESE REVIEW, CAUSE EVERYTIME I GET I KNEW REVIEW I UPDATE!!

_MERCEDES_


	4. Kiroko, Shii, and Ruirin

**HOLAAA ITS MERCEDES!!! SRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THE NEW CHAPTER. SKOOL HATES ME. BUT ANYWAYS HERE IT IS NOW!!!**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID SAKURA WOULD NOT BE SINGLE!!!

* * *

_**RECAP**_

Tsunade just shrugged off their comments and said, "they should be here any minute."

Ironically after she finished saying that the door (**well what was left of it!)** creaked open to reveal…

Shizune!!!

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" she yelled as soon as her eyes saw the mess.

All Tsunade did was point to the tree girls who were rubbing the back of their heads trying to find an excuse.

"Um…well you see…we came in…we were…" Tenten started, more like tried to start.

"We were………just being prepared for anything!!" Sakura finished very confidently.

Ino and Hinata just nodded their heads very ferociously. Shizune tilted her head in confused manner.

3

2

1

"OOOOOOHHHH you mean the test!! Well there is no need for that because-"

"WE KNOW!!" all girls shouted in unison. Tsunade just sweatdropped. Shizune could be so clueless sometimes.

"Well there is also bad news, three girls wi-"

"Ya. We know that too." Ino said trying to keep calm.

"W-We saw the picture of them!" Hinata said trying to lighten up the mood. The other girls gave her the same glare as before, while Shizune tilted her head, again.

"What picture?" Shizune said with confusion in her voice. She turned and faced 'Miss Hokage'.

"Hehe I found an old picture somewhere and gave it to them. They all approve the girls!!" this earned her a deadly glare from everyone but Hinata and Shizune. Tsunade just returned it with an even deadlier glare. That really changed the girls' mind.

"So are guys excited?" Shizune said trying to break the tension.

"Ecstatic." Sakura said in a very flat, sarcastic tone. Tenten and Ino gave a very, very, fake smile, while Hinata nodded and gave a small yes. Before Shizune could ask, Tsunade spoke.

"Well then, Shizune go bring in the girls!!"

"Hai!" Shizune said and quickly left.

Once she was gone Tsunade began signing papers while the girls quietly talked. Tsunade being Tsunade decided to eavesdrop.

"Man I would have rather gone with the idiotic boys than these people." Ino said in a quiet whisper.

"Naruto-kun isn't that bad…" Hinata said trying not to blush.

"You only said that cause you like him." Sakura said casually.

"W-What makes you so sure." Hinata said while blushing harder.

"Well first of all, Ino said _the_ idiotic boys, not just Naruto. But you only defended Naruto. That and your blushing." Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well you like Neji-niisan, Tenten!" Hinata said trying to cover herself up. Tenten blushed.

"Well Ino thinks Shikamaru is hot!" Tenten countered. Now it was Ino's turn to blush.

"Well forehead still likes Sasuke-kun!" no blush there.

All the girls turned to Sakura, who had her head down so her hair was covering her eyes. Its true, Sasuke Uchiha did not return yet. He did kill Orochimaru, but he did not return. At this Tsunade thought she should go comfort Sakura, but something beat her to it.

"Sorry pig, but your wrong there. Sasuke was just an academy school crush. I'm over it now." Sakura said with a confident smirk.

Tsunade smiled. Sakura really did grow.

Right on cue Shizune entered with three figures behind her. Yes they were the three Tsunade had talked about, but they looked much deferent here. The girls were speechless.

Shizune started to introduce them.

"Girls this is kiroko." Shizune pointed to the tallest one, "Kiroko this is Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

"H-hi. I'm kiroko. I am the oldest here. And… umm… I enjoy cooking and taking care of my friends. I use water jutsu's. I never give up on anything!!" Kiroko gave a very warm/shy smile to the girls, as the girls returned it with there own signature smiles.

The only thing running through the girls minds was AWWW SHES SO CUTE!"

She had the same blue eyes and hair as in the picture, but this time her hair was past her shoulders and was a darker blue color. She was wearing a light gray-blue turtleneck with a long dark blue shawl. Her skirt went up to her knees and was the same color blue as the shawl. She looked about 17, which was Sakura's, Ino's, Hinata's, and Tenten's age. She was almost a replica of Hinata. But deferent. **(Pic on my pro under Kiroko!)**

'_They seem to be getting along_' Shizune thought, as she was about to introduce the next girl.

"Next is Shii." She said pointing to the brunet.

"Yo I'm Shii!! I love weapons and going shopping. If anyone _ever_ tries to hurt my friends there dead meat. I'm good at gymnastics and _really_ good at makeovers!! Uhhh yep I guess that's all." Shii said as she stuck her tongue out playfully and held up a peace sign. Ino smiled a really big goofy smile as Tenten gave a peace sign back to her. Sakura smiled again as Hinata gave a little nod.

'_We're gonna get along perfectly_' Ino and Tenten thought as Sakura and Hinata were thinking '_ughhh another Ino __**and**__ another Tenten!!_'.

Shii was almost nothing like her picture. Her amber eyes now looked like a red/orange color. Her long hair was cut short with a few stands longer. On the sides of her head, some of her hair was bent up with a bow to look kinda like little buns. She wore a simple white halter top dress that went up to about her knees. It curved her perfectly. She looked about a year younger than kiroko. Again she was beautiful, and not to mention spunky! **(Pic on my pro under Shii)**

"Last is Ruirin" Shizune said pointing to the pink haired girl.

"Hi my name is Ruirin. But you can call me Rin. I'm good at fire jutsu's and I'm working on my medical skills. I'm smart and hard working. I have two other boys on my team, that are always extremely annoying! But sometimes they'll shut up after I give them a good hard punch. When I was twelve I promised never to let someone close to me die, and so far I need to fulfill that. I'm mostly always cheery and happy. And... well I guess that's it!" Rin said while giving a big smile. Sakura smiled back as the other girls nodded making sure to remember all of that.

Sakura particularly liked this girl. It reminded her of herself. She thought that she could get along well with this one. Ino Hinata and Tenten just thought that she looked and sounded kinda like Sakura.

Ruirin had the same dark green eyes and pink hair as the picture, but this time her hair was in to low braids. She was wearing a brown turtleneck with a black plaid dress on top. The dress went up to her mid thigh. She also had a white shawl around her arms and a black berea on her head. She looked about the same age as Shii. And she looked so gentle. **(Again pic on my pro under Ruirin)**

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled scaring the life out of Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura answered.

"Introduce yourself please." Tsunade said calmly.

"Hai! My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 years old and am currently a Chuunin, hoping to become a jounin. I'm a medical nin and Tsunade's student. I use taijutsu and, as Naruto says, I have inhuman strength. I am on a team with Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and…Sai. I like to read on medical skills to get better and I love to hang out with my friends. I think its gross how Naruto eats his 10 bowls of ramen." Sakura said then let out a sigh. That was a lot to say.

Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all felt bad for Sakura while she was explaining her team. They knew it was a hard thing for her to say.

Rin was ecstatic to hear about Sakura. Someone almost like her. Sakura could teach her about medical training and help her out. Rin was jumping up and down inside. But she felt that Sakura was a little off when she was talking about her team. Strange.

The other girls explained about themselves and there life. Then the 7 girls just talked. Girl talk they called it. It was about 9:30 by the time they were finished.

"Well if we can start on the mission now." Tsunade said but the girls kept on talking.

"Girls!" no answer.

"GIRLSS THE MISSION!!" Tsunade screamed out. _That_ got their attention.

"Now Shizune explain the mission" Shizune gave a major sweat drop. All that yelling just so she could explain. Tsunade needs to get serious.

**25 minutes of explaining later… **

"Okay girls go get your stuff and meet at the gate in half an hour." Tsunade commanded.

"Hai" all the girls said and left.

And so the journey begins…

* * *

HOPED YA LIKED IT!! PLZ REVIEW!! 


	5. Waterfall

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update my story sooner. I had a very busy summer doing……… nothing. I know I could have updated, but I really didn't have the motivation. Then school started again and I really didn't have much time. I know u guys hate me. Again I'm really sorry!! Hope you like the next chappiii!!

* * *

As Sakura was packing she remembered what Tsunade saidFlashback 

"_Okay girls for this mission you will dress in casual civilian clothes…"_

"_Why?" Shii interrupted_

_Tsunade stared at her before continuing._

"_Because there are some farmers and villagers living in the outskirts of the village, and lets just say they aren't to friendly with Konoha." _

"_Ok…" Tenten said as Shii looked at Tsunade like she was crazy._

_Tsunade shook her head and continued, "You will have 13 days for this mission. Three days to get there, and three to get back. So really you only have about a week in the village. I expect you to deal with it."_

"_Wait if were not in peace with the rock country, how will we be able to speak to the Raikage?" Rin asked_

_Tsunade simply just pointed to Sakura._

"_Well I am the Hokage's student so they will recognize me. After I tell them that the Hokage has a very important message for the Raikage. I will give the Raikage's apprentice the scroll to send to his master. Kinda easy." Sakura said making sure to speak clearly._

"_Sakura you will be the leader of this mission. I expect you all to get along and listen to Sakura." Tsunade gave them stern look._

"_Okay girls go get your stuff and meet at the gate in half an hour." Tsunade commanded._

"_Hai" all the girls said and left._

End-o-flashback 

Finally Sakura finished packing and saw that she still had 15 minutes left, so she jumped in the shower and came out 5 minutes later. She slipped on some yellow Abercombie sweatpants that she tucked into black uggs, and wore a plain black quarter sleeve shirt.

She grabbed her backpack and slipped in her old team 7 picture in it. Then she left to the north gate.

As she walked, she passed a familiar bench. After the day Sasuke left she never sat on that bench. Never. She stood there, at the exact stop she stood before Sasuke knocked her unconscious. Before any memories could come, she took a deep breath and continued on the trudge to the gate.

When she got there she saw Tenten wearing white k-Swiss sneakers with blue sweat pants rolled up into capris and a white long sleeve shirt that had the words Victoria's Secret written in blue. She also had her hair up in a messy bun.

Ino had on a black tank top with a pink zip up juicy sweater on top. She wore matching pink juicy sweats and black puma sneakers. And surprisingly her hair was down, with her bangs clipped out of her face with two black clips.

Hinata wore some dark blue jeans tucked into high tan uggs and white tank top with a white AbercombIe hoodie on top. Her long hair was in a high ponytail.

Kiroko was wearing a navy blue long sleeve turtle neck sweater with a white tank top under and some jeans tucked into high tan uggs. Her hair was in a low ponytail with some hair falling on the side of her face.

Shii had on black skateboard shoes with red juicy sweats that were rimmed with white. And a black v-neck long sleeve shirt with a red and white striped scarf hanging loosely around her neck. Her hair was in the same style as before.

Rin wore a white v-neck long sleeve sweater/shirt that went down to above her knees with a black tank top under. She had black leggings that tucked into her white high tops, and a bubble gum pink scarf around her neck. Her hair was down and went to her mid back.

"Finally you came forehead. You were the last to get here!!" Ino shouted as Sakura came up to the 6 girls and the Hokage.

"Sorry guys I kinda dozed off" Sakura said while looking very bored at the conversation.

"Sakura! Are you feeling okay?" Tsunade tried to sound concerned

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Sakura smiled at Tsunade

"Well I think we should get going then," Rin said as she started walking out of the gates.

"S-she's right guys. Come on." Hinata said before she to joined Rin and soon the others tagged along.

"Good luck girls! And remember to come back!" Tsunade shouted as they left

They just waved back to her and continued to walk

"Wow we got a long trip ahead!" Shii said as they were walking.

"Y-yep" kiroko mumbled in a reply.

"Stone, here we come!" Tenten exclaimed pumping her hand in the air. The others just looked at her as she slowly pulled her and back down.

A/n: ok guys I'm not gonna write all the small details of there trip cause I'm too lazy. 

After two whole days and two whole nights, the girls decided they were to damn tired to keep on going. So they entered a small village at the east border of Takigakure(waterfall).

"Okay guys, everyone look for a hotel or any other place we can say at." Sakura said before they started walking around the small city.

It wasn't a very popular town, but it wasn't empty either. They all thought it was very peaceful.

"Over there!" Shii shouted before running to a nice looking hotel across from them.

"Omg Shii this place looks awesome!!" Ino said

"Well you know how I do." Shii said as they were entering

"Welcome to the Rica Inn! How may I help you?" the kind desk lady said as the girls walked up to the front desk

"Hello. We were wondering if we could spend the night." Sakura asked her

"Well of course you can! I can give you two, two bed rooms and one three bed room. And that will be about $300!"

Sakura paid the lady with the money Tsunade had given her for the mission

"You will be staying on the second floor, rooms 372, 373, and 374. Right next to each other!"

Sakura turned to talk to the girls, "Okay guys the plan is to stay the night here and leave tomorrow night at 6:30. Right now you guys can go look around the town but be back here by 5. Everything clear?" Sakura said as they were getting the keys to their rooms.

The rooms were-

372-Sakura and Tenten

374-Ino and Hinata

373-Rin, Kiroko, and Shii

The girls mumbled a yes before running up the stairs.

"Sigh, I can't believe they still have all that energy." Sakura said before also going up the stairs.

By time Rin and her got to the top of the stairs 5 girls came running down. All Sakura herd before they disappeared was a quick "shop" she sighed again and began to walk to her room.

"_Hmmm I wonder why Rin isn't going?" _Sakura thought as she opened the door to her room.

She put her backpack down and lay down on her bed. She then turned her head to the clock on the nightstand next to her.

"12:48. Just enough time to take a nap…" Sakura said before drifting off to sleep.

…**Meanwhile….**

Rin was in her room reading medical books.

"_I finally get to go on a mission some really strong medic nin and I can't even show off my skills!" _Rin thought while flipping through another page of the book.

"I know! I mean we could totally show her our ass whoppin skills!!" Rin's inner said. 

"_Hey! It's me that's doing the work. __**Me **__not __**us**__."_

"Shut up…" 

"_Wait, I got it!!" _Rin said as a light bulb lit up over her head. _"Since we have so much time on this mission, were bound to have some spare time. I'll ask her if she wants to spar with me, and then I can really impress her! I just got to practice more…" _Rin thought while trying to concentrate on her book.

"**Ughhh this is going to be a long mission…" **

…**Somewhere else….**

"Oh. Em. gee!!! The stores here are awe-some!!!" Ino shouted doing a little happy dance, bumping into many people in the process.

"There so cool, yes they are! Dumm Dee Dumm…" Ino sang.

The other girls all sweatdropped.

"She's lost it." Tenten said

"Yep" Shii replied.

"W-well at least we know she's happy. I guess…" Hinata said will looking at the crazy dancing pig.

"Well… um… I think that we should start looking around then. I mean if that's okay with you guys..." kiroko said in a hush tone.

"Jeez Kiro you don't need to be so shy! Toughen up a bit!" Shii scolded her.

"Same with you Hinata! The stuttering needs to go." Tenten told Hinata

"YEPPP" Ino said popping up out of nowhere, and scaring the living hell out of all of them.

"Ino…NEVER. EVER. Do that again!!!!" Tenten screamed in Ino's ear.

"And they call me crazy" Ino said while rubbing her ear

"Can you repeat that" Tenten said moving her face toward Ino's

"You heard me. Or was I speaking to fast?" Ino said getting all up in Tenten's face

"OH MY GOD!! Shut your traps and lets get going before it gets dark!!" Shii yelled as she marches to the closest store.

The girls quickly followed her without saying a word. No one wanted to see Shii's wrath

…Sometime around 4:30…

"Guys, it looks like its going to rain…" kiroko said to her fellow teammates

"Aw crap your right." Tenten said as she looked up at the sky, "I think we should get back to the inn now."

"Ya I'm beat anyways" Shii said while limping. She had about 12 bags on her.

"NOOOOOOO!!! WE HAVE TO KEEP SHOPPING!! I mean we have like 5 more stores we didn't see. And I really wanted to watch that juggler down near the candy shop. And I was thinking to enter that contest at the lotion store. And what about-

"Ino… GET YOUR ASS MOVING OR ILL HAVE TO DRAG YOU!!" Hinata screamed

"y-yes m-mam…" Ino said scared shitless

**...Sakura...**

Sakura had just woken up from her nap when she heard Ino, Tenten, and Hinata talking. Very. Loudly.

"Huh?? What's going on?" Sakura yawned out

"Umm…" Hinata tried

"Well long story short, when we were shopping, we thought that since we don't want to be noticed much, we decided that we should disguise ourselves. Ya know, like wigs, clothes, and other stuff" Ino answered

"Huh??" Sakura repeated

"Oh just try it on!" Tenten urged "we'll try ours out too!"

"Fine, fine" Sakura dragged herself out of bed

Meanwhile in the next room Shii and kiroko were also telling Rin about the costumes

…**With some strange people…**

"We were just on a fucken s-rank mission. Why are we stopping cause of some rain?!?" a boy said

"We need to rest. We still have to walk a while till we get to rock." Another boy said

"Who the hell said I was tiered!!" the 1st boy exclaimed

"Sorry to break your moment, but not everything revolves around you" a 3rd boy joined

"He's right." a 4th boy replied

Three other boys nodded their heads in agreement as they entered a familiar inn

"Hello! Welcome to the- gasp!" the nice desk lady, said before losing her balance.

One of the boys quickly reached out to catch her. The desk lady was blushing more then Hinata, as she was in the arms of the boy.

"Wait!" the boy called out, "do you have any rooms?"

"2nd floor… 372…373" the desk lady said before fainting

"…Well that was different." the boy said as he placed the desk lady down on the couch in the lobby

The boys ran up the stairs to their rooms

"Well, Daisuke, Donno, and Shiro take room 373. Dachi, Kyouhe, Raine, and myself will take room 372." The boy leading them said.

The boys slowly opened the unlocked doors to their rooms and nearly choked at sight.

* * *

CLIFFFYYYY!! YAYYYY!! God I loved writing that chapter!! That means I want 2 see wat u guys thought bout it!! That means…

REVIEW BABYYY!!!


	6. boys make things akward

HEY GUYS!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. BUT MY LIFE IS LIKE THE TITANIC RIGHT NOW!!! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPPIE LONGER BUT WHATEVER. ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! YOU CAN FIND ALL THE PICS ON MY PROFILE!! ENJOYYY

**Disclaimer- **if I owned Naruto… well lets just say it wouldn't be called Naruto anymore

* * *

**Sakura pov-**

"_I have to admit these are pretty good disguises. A little punk, but okay"._ I thought as I started braiding my hair.

I had on a white blouse with a black vest on top and a rid ribbon tie around the collar of my shirt. It kinda looked like the top of a school uniform. Then I had on a black mini skirt with crossed lace on the edges. I also wore wide fishnet stalking and thigh high, black leather boots. I had on chocolate brown contacts and a waist length brown wig, which I was going to braid.

Ino also had on a white blouse but she had a short navy blue sports jacket on top with a little of the blouse showing at the end. The jacket had lace on the edges and had a safety pin instead of a button to close it. She wore a two layered paid skirt under. The top layer of the skirt was white and black while the bottom layer was red and black. She was barefoot with black and white striped thigh high socks on. She wore a short copper colored wig, which was pulled up in spiky pigtails held by two navy blue ribbons.

Hinata was wearing a white turtle neck blouse that was lace around her collar, but not on her neck. Her shirt was tucked into her skirt that started right under her chest and ended a foot above her knees. The skirt had crossed strings at the front instead of buttons. She also had golden brown thigh high socks on. She had a black bandana over her wavy golden wig that went up to her wrists. Her contacts made her eyes look navy blue.

Lastly Tenten wore a long black skirt that reached the ground with a slit on the side that showed her thigh every time she walked. She also had a high collar button up blouse with a black sports jacket on top. Around her neck was a black and white checkered tie. Her wig was navy blue and reached up to her hips. Her eyes were now a piercing, jade that almost looked like Sakura's old eye color

**(pic on my profile under different sakura,ino,tenten,hinata) **

"Let me braid your hair!" shouted Ino as she pounced on me as I quickly dodged

"Get away! I can do them myself!" I told her while dodging her attempts to trample me.

"You guys hear that?" Tenten said from the couch as she silenced us two beasts and cupped her hand around her ear

"I-it kinda sounds like g-guys…. Probably g-guests hear." Hinata swallowed hard and plopped down next to Tenten ready for what was about to come.

"OMGGG!! We HAVE to introduce ourselves!! NOWW" Ino stared at me for her approval.(more like an invitation to come) I just stared back with an uneasy look and sat on the couch myself.

"Re-lax forehead. We have our disguises don't we?" Ino pouted as she sat next to me.

"Fi-" I began, but never got to finish

**Normal pov-**

The boys slowly opened the unlocked doors to their rooms and nearly choked at sight. There on the couch, four girls were laying looking strait at them. Almost five minutes went by as the two groups were staring at each other.

**Cricket… cricket…**

When finally someone spoke…

"Looks like our room even comes with treats." One boy whispered to the one holding the doorknob. Unfortunately this did not go unheard by the girls. They quickly sent him death glares, but stopped once they realized how hot the guys were.

"Ouch" the boy said pretending to be hurt

"Oh, um, sorry but I think these are our rooms…" the boy holding the door said a little confused

"_Um_, sorry but these are ours." Sakura countered " you should ask the attendant for another room."

"We would if she was conscious" the boy replied.

**Cricket…cricket…**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tenten asked giving him a look

"Long story." a third boy replied trying to squeeze between his two comrades. "But she'll be fine don't worry."

"Sorry to bother you, we can just go wait downst-"

"Of course not! Stay here in the mean time. It's no problem! We were thinking of having quests anyways. Right girls?" Ino suddenly blurted louder than she should have.

Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura who stared right at Ino. "_Right. Girls." _She urged.

"We'd be happy if you stayed." Said Sakura standing, as Tenten and Hinata quickly nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean we could really wait."

"No, that would be awfully rude of us. Please, its no trouble at all." Hinata spoke up standing up to join Ino and Sakura.

For some reason everyone turned to Tenten expecting her to stand up and say something nice too.

**Cricket… cricket…**

"Ummm… hi?" Tenten tried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Shit was that Rin?!" Sakura said pushing away the guys and running out the door, the other girls not far behind

A few minutes before in the other room… Rin pov- 

"Ohmygawd Rin we just bought the cutest outfits!" Shii exclaimed jumping on my bed knocking over all my precious work.

"Hey watch out I have important papers here!" I said pushing Shii off the bed

"Owww what was that for!"

"For being an idiot!"

"Calm down you two. Lets get these disguises on and show the others." Kiroko said handing me a bag

"Disguises? I thought you guys said you bought outfits?"

"Same difference! Just put it on!" Shii yelled grabbing things out of her bag.

"A little pushy there." I said before grabbing the items in my bag.

I have to admit the disguises were hot. We looked like sexy magician sisters, if that makes sense… Well anywho I had on a simple creamy white mini dress that curved at the bottom. I wore a golden blonde wig that was tied in high piggy tail braids with light blue ribbons and chocolate brown contacts.

Shii had on a silky (slightly see through in my opinion) white dress that went up to her mid thigh. The top was slightly back do to the black bra she had on underneath, but that only matched with the black cloth bracelets she had on both of her wrists and the white ones on her biceps. Under the dress she had white (again slightly see through) tights and black high heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles. On her neck was a thick white piece of cloth. Her wig was also blond but a little lighter than mine was, and a lacey black and white headband piece was holding her hair up. Her contacts were a soft blue and her skin seemed lighter (the wonders of make-up).

I think Kiroko looked the most edgy and sophisticated. Her attire was a black mini dress similar to Shii's but instead of bracelets, she had black lacey gloves on. Around her neck was a black piece of cloth that had many strings falling off of it. She also wore black thigh high socks. Her wig was long pretty gray hair that went down to her butt with a lacey black headband in it. Her eyes were the same color but she wore darker make-up.

**(pick on my profile under different shii,rin,kiroko)  
**

guys did good!" I said plopping on the bed not even bothering to put on my black thigh high socks and pumps. Shii sat on the ground next to the bed_pshh she's scared I'll push her off again  
_

"Well it was mostly Ino and Shii who went crazy. We just approved or denied." Kiroko said sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well its not-" Shii was cut off by my shushing

"Do you guys here that?" I asked. The next thing heard was a door opening and closing and the sound of three young boys talking. It seemed awfully loud to be coming from the hallway.

"Ohmygod do you think-" again Shii was cut off by my shushing

"Hey guys I'm gonna check out the rooms" said a not-so-far-off male voice. He opened the door only to almost have a nosebleed.

**Cricket...cricket…**

**Normal pov-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rin screamed at how uncovered she was since her dress rolled up almost up to her underwear.

"What was that?" said two boys coming in the room. They also stopped short once they saw the girls. Rin quickly pulled up the sheets while Shii and kiroko just stared wide-eyed.

"Rin what's wrong?! Are you okay!?" Sakura yelled as she and the others girls ran in followed by the other guys

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?" Rin yelled pulling the covers higher as the new boys came in. Sakura looked at the other boys and just stared at the one who opened their door first.

"I think someone has some explaining to do." Tenten said crossing her arms

"I really don-"

"How bout we all talk over coffee!!" Ino shouted randomly completely interrupting the boy

"Ino I don't thi-"

"Come on! I found a great café! And it will calm us down!" she screamed interrupting Hinata this time

"I agree with spazy" a boy joined. Ino not enjoying her nickname

"Yeah lets go!" Shii agreed

"Why not?" a boy added, four others nodding

"Fine." Sakura and the boy she was talking to said at the same time. Sakura just rolled her eyes

"Well, can you guys LEAVE SO I CAN CHANGE!!!!!" Rin exclaimed. The boys just gulped and ran out the door.

"Gawd this sucks." Sakura sighed, pulling up her boots and handing Tenten sexy high-heeled boots.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out and get to rock soon" kiroko reassured putting on some black pumps as Hinata got on identical ones and Ino got on some ankle boots.

"Yeppers!" Shii added helping Rin get her black thigh high socks and pumps on.

**In the hallway...**

"Aww man where are we gonna sleep??"

"Don't worry were going to talk about it"

"Yeah well what if it doesn't work out? You know how chicks are."

"Tell me how we 'chicks' are?" Tenten said popping out nowhere

"OH MY LANTA!!"

**_Cricket…cricket…_**

"Dude. I don't even wanna know."

"Well now that we expressed our feelings, lets get going shall we!" Shii said dragging Rin and kiroko

"Sighh this is going to be long night…" one of the boys said while Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment. _And__who's fault would that be…_

**At a cute little café down the street-**

Sakura sipped her coffee, "well since we're becoming _such_ good friends why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?" she said with fake enthusiasm

"Why don't you_beautiful ladies_ tell us about yourselves?" the boy Sakura had been quarrelling with countered with matching fake enthusiasm

"I believe I asked you first, _gorgeous_" Sakura said with the most fake smile possible on her face

"You know, _sugar-_owwwwww!!" by this time Sakura got annoyed and stepped on his foot

"Fineee jeez" the boy said still rubbing his foot

"My name is Soru and this is my squad. I am the leader. I guess I like training, my friends, my village, and food. Ramen to be exact. I hate annoying people," he looked at Sakura as he said that, "and I hope to become a great ninja that people can look up to."

"Hmmm" Sakura crossed her arms and looked over the guy. He was hot, but had a nasty attitude. He had pale skin with beautiful brown eyes and strait brown hair that had a tint of red in the light. He wore a black button-up shirt open with a white shirt under. He had on baggy shorts and black pumas. Sakura swore she saw a six pack under that shirt and it only made him look hotter. **(pic on my pro under soru)**

Sakura could get carried away Ino interrupted her, "and you are…?" Ino asked the tall boy to his left

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"No, the other idiot sitting in your chair." Ino spat sarcastically. The boy looked confused for a second

"Yes you!!" Ino shook her head at how dumb he is

"Well the names Kyouhe. Well mostly I like training with my best bud Soru here and just lying around doing nothing. I love my village but I also love to travel. Get to see new places ya know. I have to admit girls love me. I hate to see depressing people and to watch Soru scarf down like 8 bowls of ramen." All the other boys shuddered at the thought, "Ummm… ya that's all." He finished taking a bite of his chocolate cake

Sakura again looked over the guy. He again was hot just like the last. His hair was a little longer than Soru's and was a very dark teal color. He was tanner than Soru too. His eyes were a pretty hazel color and his ears were pierced. He had on a white button-up shirt with the top buttons open and a black jacket on top. He had the same shorts as Soru but sambas shoes.

(**pic on my pro under Kyouhe)**

"You?" Tenten said bluntly pointing to the guy on Soru's right

"I'm Dachi." The boy said and continued to eat his cupcake, while Tenten just stared.

"……and?"

"Hehe sorry," the boy said wiping his mouth "pretty much same as them. I like training, my friends, my village, the usual. I'm fond for my speed and I'm a year older then them. I'm very fond of my past sensei and I wanna be just like him. Hate…hmm… I hate having to meet people's expectations." He said before taking another bite of his cupcake.

Observant as before, Sakura looked at Dachi. His hair was kind of like Soru's but more brown and thicker and spikier. His eyes were a light maroon. The most interesting thing about him was a black dragon tattoo snaking up his neck to part of his lower face. Around his neck was a black choker with a cross in the center. He had on a red polo with a black shirt underneath and on his right hand he wore a black hobo glove. He had jeans and black skateboard shoes on. And again hot.

**(pic on my pro under dachi)**

"Cool" Tenten answered

"Thinking were going clockwise, I guess it's my turn." The next boy said

"G-go on." Hinata answered

"Well my name is Raine. I'm known for taking care of these bafoon's. Like cooking and cleaning, and everything else they won't do. My hobby is reading and I love the peace and quiet. I'm am admired for my chakra control. I love ice cream. And I'm not very fond of quitters and people who give up."

Sakura already liked this guy. He looked like he had manners and most of all his hair was…. PINK!! Yep he had long pink hair he kept in a low ponytail but with pieces falling out framing his face. He had pretty pinkish maroon eyes and nice soft skin. He had on a white button up shirt with two leather bands on his wrists. He had on badge baggy shorts and gray pumas.

**(pic on my pro under raine)**

"Mmmm?" Shii mumbled looking at the next guy over.

"Nice word usage." The boy giggled. Shii couldn't help but smile, he just looked so cute.

"Well my name is Shiro. I like training I guess. But I mostly like being with my friends. I also like reading and writing. I pretty much like the things everyone else does. They say I'm pretty simple and ordinary." He finished with a smile

He really was pretty. And the blank look on his face was adorable. He was lavender gray hair that was short except for two long strands on each side of his head. His eyes were a pretty dark red. He had on a black polo with a badge sweater on top and just a pair of shorts. He also had sambas on and there was a necklace around his neck. The necklace was wrapped around twice and had a silver coin in the center.

**(pic on my pro under shiro)**

"Next" Rin said with no intrest to the guy sitting next to her. You could tell she was bored but she didn't care, it was getting late.

"You could at least act like your listening." The boy fired at her

"What's the point? I can already tell you're a stubborn guy who likes violence and is always training"

"Pretty good blondie." the boy smirked, Rin's eyebrow twitching. _I don't even have blonde hair. I hate this crappy wig!!_

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"I'm sorry was I speaking to fast?" by now Rin and this boy were inches apart glaring at each other

"Donno." The boy said sitting normally again. Rin jumped back at the sudden movement.

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Donno." The girls nodded their heads finally understanding. He didn't bother telling them about him knowing that Rin pretty much said everything.

But even with his nasty attitude, he was hot. He had light blonde hair in the same style as Dachi. His eyes were a piercing blue almost like Ino's. He also had on a double wrapped necklace that had a shark tooth on it. He was wearing a black wife-beater shirt with a blue jacket on top and a pair of jeans. On his feet were black pumas.

**(pic on my pro under donno)**

"And you are?" Kiroko said to the guy on the other side of Soru.

"Aww I'm last. Well whatever, the names Daisuke. I love my village and my friends. And I will always protect them both. I also like sweets. I'm not a very good chef but Raine is and I always like what he makes. Umm… I also hate quitters. And because of that I never give up on things. Yep that's bout it!" he said ending with a bid smile.

Daisuke had to be the cutest person ever. He had the same hair as Soru but a lighter shade and his eyes were matching in color. His ears were also pierced. He had on a white button up shirt and shorts with sambas.

**(pic on my pro under daisuke)  
**

The girls started introducing themselves one by one. By the time they were done, it was already seven forty-five.

"Now that its getting late, lets talk about the-" Sakura started but never finished

"Any suggestions?" Soru asked

"You know it's rude to interrupt." Sakura informed the boy

"It's also rude to change the subject like that."

"I couldn't let interrupt and get away with it."

"Well you said its getting late and you would have gone on forever."

"Touché"

"Again, any suggestions?" the others watched as the leaders bickered. They might as well not have been there, before Ino spoke

"Well we have a big couch and floor space. You could just stay in our room." Ino suggested Sakura quickly sending her a glare

"Don't take his side!" Sakura whisper-shouted as Ino backed down

"Well it is most reasonable." Hinata added

"Sighh, I guess your right." Sakura said tired of all the yelling

"So should we all go to the hotel?" Shiro asked

"Umm… actually you guys go on ahead. Me and the girls have to talk." Shii answered. Everyone looked just stared at her confused.

_**cricket...cricket...**_

"Well hurry. We don't have all day here!" Shii shooed. The boys just shrugged and got up. Once they were gone they began talking

"What's so important?" Tenten asked her

"Does it involve the mission?" kiroko asked

"Or one of the boys?" Ino finished

"Actually I was just thinking of something we could do tonight."

"Oh my…" Hinata gulped preparing for the worst. After all she did have a mind like Ino's.

"Go on." Rin urged

"Well it's about eight right. There's a club down the street opening at eight-thirty. We could bring the guys and have some fun."

"I don't know…" Sakura answered unsure

"Come on forehead! It's just one fun night. Were probably never going to see them again." Ino noted

"Ya and we also have our disguises." Tenten said liking the idea

"Please Sakura-chan" kiroko joined

"Fine, whatever." Sakura said as all got up and headed for the hotel

"Wait till the guys here bout this!" Shii squealed

**_What have I gotten myself into!?! _**Sakura inwardly sighed

* * *

AND THAT WAS TRUE STRENGTH CHAPTER 6!!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!! AND EVEN PM ME IF YOU WANT. I LOVE TO HEAR CRITISM AND WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME WAT THEY THINK!!

SASUSAKU12 BABYYYY!!


End file.
